The Newest Nordic
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: No one expected it. The pair of Vikings...fawning of the young nation.


The sight before the pair was one to behold. Never, in the decades that they had known the vikings had they seen them like this. Norway, the most ruthless of the viking nations, was playing with a child. And Denmark played right alongside them. The boy was small, maybe a bit too small, with wild silver hair. He struggled to lift up the small axe in his grip, but Denmark was right behind him. Helping the boy lift the weapon in his mock battle against Norway. Sweden had to guess the boy was one of them. A new personification found by the two Vikings. But then why were they being so gentle with the boy? Norway was on his knees, parrying the boys hits. And the child was loving it. High pitched giggles echoed every time one of the elder nations encouraged him. They had a future warrior nation in their midst. Denmark occasionally let the boy attempt to hold the axe on his own, only to catch him before the weight could cause him to topple over. The Dane would laugh, encouraging him all the while speaking words of caution. Nither Finland or Sweden could make sense of it. Norway seemed to finally take notice of them. With the Norwegian distracted, the boy nearly let the blade fall against his arm. Denmark stopped him just in time.

"Nej*. Nej, Island. We don't do that. Not yet." Denmark ruffled his hair, grinning wildly. So the boy had a name. Wide lavender eyes curiously follow Norway's gaze.

"Who are they?" The boy cheered, Denmark had to hold him back before he could run and glomp the pair.

"Those are your….uh, uncles. Ja, uncles sound right. That big scary one….that's Sweden. And beside him, that's Finland."

"Svíþjóð og Finnland*!" Denmark scowled. Lifting up the boy from his armpits, Denmark inspected him.

"Why won't he speak Danish?"

"He's just a kid, Dan. He'll learn."

"Noregur! Stór bróðir Noregur! og Danmörk!*"

"Even my language doesn't sound this weird." Denmark mused. The child giggled, blowing as raspberry and subsequently spitting in Denmark's face. He frowned, glaring slightly at the kid as he wiped his face.

"Alright you…" The boy's eyes had gone wider than they already were. Finland feared that if they got any wider, they'd pop out of their sockets. Denmark sat the boy in the snow, watching him with his arms crossed. The child seemed mesmerized by the Dane, eyes not blinking or looking away from him. Mischief glinted in his eyes just before he pounced on the boy. Loud, shriek-like giggles filled the air as Denmark tickled the child. Norway lazily kicked the Dane.

"You're going to end up killing him." Denmark sat back up. The kid was still giggling, a large grin on his face. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"What's his name?" Finland finally spoke up.

"Island*. Though, he calls himself Ísland*. Not much of a difference." Finland crept closer to the boy, sitting in front of him cross-legged in the snow. The child sat up, staring quietly at the Fin.

"Frændi Finnland*!" Leaning forward, the boy let himself topple into Finland's lap. He smiled slightly, patting the boy's head.

"Come over, Ruotsi*." Finland called back to the Swede. Hesitantly, the Swede joined them in the snow. Almost instantly, the boy scooped up a handful of snow and offered it to the Swede. Confused, Sweden stuck on his cupped hands. The boy dropped the snow in his hands, once more going to pick up a hand full of snow, repeating this with the three others. His task finished, he returned to his spot, picking up another fistful of snow. He tossed it at Denmark. It instantly fell apart in the air. He didn't seem upset at the poorly made snowball. In Fact, it seemed to further increase his joy. Everyone was silent for a moment before Denmark took a much larger handful of snow, throwing it into the air as the boy had just done. Snow rained down around them. The boy grinned proudly at the four, as if he had just taught the Dane how to throw snow. Norway pulled the boy into his lap. He ruffles his hair.

"At least we know now that Danmark Can be taught." His pride shown even greater.

"Stóru bræður mínir! Danmörk, Noregur, Svíþjóð og Finnland! Fjölskyldan mín!*" Whatever the boy said, he seemed happy about it.

Nej-no

Svíþjóð og Finnland- SWEDEN and Finland

Noregur! Stór bróðir Noregur! og Danmörk-Norway. Big brother Norway. And Denmark

Island/Ísland-Iceland.

Frændi Finnland-Uncle Finland.

Ruotsi-Sweden

Stóru bræður mínir! Danmörk, Noregur, Svíþjóð og Finnland! Fjölskyldan mín- my big brothers. Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Finland. My family


End file.
